A Company Corrupted
by Geeko170
Summary: A company of Sororitas are sent on a raid, but things go wrong.
1. The Raid

On the planet Sreelark, the Adeptus Sororitas are exterminating cultists and heretics on the world, scouring it all who stand against their Emperor. Over the last several years, the Sororitas have purged most of the world of all their foes, and with minimal casualties. The cultist stood little chance against the overwhelming might of the Emperors will.

In one of the many cities on Sreelark, A company of Sororitas launch a raid to exterminate a cult of Slaanesh. Canones Ina Dominal walks powerfully into the building as Battle Sisters run past her into the lower floors. "Seraphims, Begin your assault," she spoke into her vox and smiled as she heard the jump packs of the Seraphs fired and launched them to the upper floors of the building.

The raid lasted mere minutes and Ina was standing before the few prisoners that were captured. The small room they were in was filled with Sororitas who surrounded the three cultists. "Speak heretics. Tell us where the rest of your cult is and I'll grant you a swift death." The Canones's words were accentuated by several Sisters chambering rounds into their Boltguns. Two of the cultists were shivering with fear and muttering words if forgiveness. The third looked at Ina with fire and rage in her eyes. "You imperial whores believe you're all so pure. You're nothing but slaves to a rotting cor..." Her words turned to screams as the point of a sword was driven through her shoulder. The blade effortlessly passed through her flesh, before severing her arm entirely. The woman fell to the floor, her screams stopping as she went into shock.

The Canones knelt down to look at the other two at their level as they both stared, wide eyed, as their friend quickly bled out in the floor. "I'll ask again. Where is the rest of your cult? Tell me and I'll grant you both a swift, painless death." A moment passed in silence before the two cultists both yelled, "in the basement. Secret chamber under the stairs." Ina stood and motioned for the Sororitas to go. After they all left the room, she pulled out her bolt pistol. "May the Emperor have mercy on your souls."

In the basement of the same building, the cult leader, a beautiful woman, was finishing a very powerful spell. A very old artifact rested on the floor in the center of an elaborate circle. As she spoke the final words, Battle Sisters burst through the door. Their bolters fired just as the circle began to glow and the building shook. The very foundation reverberated with power as the building was pulled into the warp.


	2. The Assault

Ina awoke first. In the lobby of the building. The last she remembered was a blinding flash and now waking up here. Ina looked around, several Sisters were also waking up. "All squads, report." Her vox unit chimed with responses. All the Sisters squads were coming to, with minimal injuries. All but the Seraphs. Ina activated her vox again and yelled into it. "All Seraphims report! Minda, Nicole, Jess! Report!"

"Daemons in the upper floors! They are appearing from nowhere!" came the reply from Minda, the most senior Seraph in the company. Her signal was cluttered with bolter fire and screams. Ina hesitated only a second. "Fall back! We must regroup. I say again, Fall back!" Her signal was filled with static, and if she strained her ears, she thought she could hear the sounds of fighting from the floors above. "All squads, move to my position. We are under attack."

Within minutes, 40 Battle Sisters and their Superiors were being led up the stairs by their Canones. Ina had left one squad to guard their rear, and was adamant to save her Seraphs.

They didn't encounter the first daemon until the force was halfway up the stairs. A deamonette burst through the door and charged Ina. She felled the creature with a single swing of her sword and continued climbing the stairs. Now the sound of bolter fire was almost deafening.

Ina burst through the door the second highest floor and fired as she charged several daemons. They turned and charged her but were cut down as the Sisters fired into them. Bolter rounds were filling the air as the fight escalated, when Ina's vox.

"Canones! We are being overrun. We are falling back to the upper levels. I've lost three Sisters. The warp spawns dragged them away." That was Sister Superior Mila. She commanded the squad Ina had left to guard the bottom floor. If she was being assaulted then they were surrounded. "Sisters. Fight on! For the Emperor!"

Ina charged the nearest daemon and when it turned to meet her she severed its head with little effort. Three more daemonettes were running at her and tackled her to the floor. She struggled with all her might but to no avail. She felt a slight prick of a needle in her neck and the world started to go dark.

As she lost consciousness her company was suffering the same fate. Each Sister, no mater how valiantly they fought, were overwhelmed by the sheer number of their foes.

The daemonettes were still in a fury when their leader walked into where the Soroitas were captured. Her lips curled into a smile, revealing her sharp teeth. "Take them all to my ship. Lord Slaanesh will be pleased."


	3. The Reunion

Battle Sister Anna slowly awoke, in a dark room. The last she remembered was being overrun by the daemons. She was scared, it had been her first action as a full fledged Sister of Battle. She had been terrified when the Canones had ordered them to hold the bottom floor, but Gloria had comforted her. "Nothing will happen, little Anna." That is what she had said before the warp spawn had dragged her away. Anna had gone into a rage then. Her mentor, her friend, her... Sister had been taken and she made the daemons pay. When they finally pulled her down it took six of them to hold her.

Now she was here. Hanging from the ceiling of a dark, hot, room. She blushed deeply when she realized she was naked, her body dripping with sweat. She pulled at the chains holding her hands above her. All this did was wear her out.

Suddenly the lights in the small room flash and Anna was blinded by the sudden brightness. As Anna struggled to free herself the door opened behind her. She froze and Stood there as she felt eyes looking over her naked body. She heard soft foot steps coming towards her and then a hand on her back. "Anna? Are you okay?" "Gloria! By the Emperor, you're alive."

She tried to turn but Gloria stopped her and pulled on her chains. They broke loose and Anna turned to hug her equally naked Sister. "I saw those monsters drag you away. I thought you were dead," Anna said as tears began to fill her eyes. Gloria wrapped her arms around the younger Sororitas and said, "I'm fine. They never harmed me." Anna cried openly now, as she pressed her face into her mentors large breasts. 'Have these always been this large?' She thought for a moment before it disappeared. Then something strange bumped against her thigh. She pushed away and looked down Gloria's body.

The woman's body was honed by countless battles. Her entire body was solid muscle. Though as Anna's eyes roamed lower, she noted that Gloria looked to have a more curvy figure. And then Anna saw what had bumped her. Between Gloria's muscular legs, was a massive cock. It stood nearly a foot from her body and bobbed in time with her heart beat. "By the Emperor! What have they done to you?" Anna said as she stumbled away. "Slaanesh has show me a way that we can be together. We don't have to hide our love any more, little Anna. We can be together," Gloria said as she stepped up to Anna with a smile on her face and arms wide.

The young Soroitas back against the wall. It was a dream come true. She and Gloria were lovers in the truest sense of the word. They would sneak from their bunks and make love in secret. But this was heresy. The work of Chaos. And yet, Anna found herself liking the thought. She looked back at her lover and blushed as the older Sororitas smiled and stepped closer. She wrapped her arms back around Anna and kissed her deeply. Anna couldn't help herself, and kissed back. She wrapped her arms around Gloria and kissed her like the first time they had met in a small closet.

"What do I have to do? I want this. I want it so bad." Anna hated herself for how quickly she have in, but she didn't care. "Forsake the false god emperor and embrace Slaanesh. Then we can be together," Gloria said as she started to rub her cock along her young lovers soaked pussy. "Yes. I don't care about the golden throne. I want Slaanesh. I want you." "Say you give yourself to Slaanesh. Body, mind and soul." Anna could feel a part of her mind whispering 'no. You are a child of the emperor' but it was drowned out by the rest of her mind screaming to give in. "Yes. I give myself to Slaanesh. Now fuck me!"

Gloria smiled and lifted Anna with ease. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do this. My sweet, little Anna, I'm going to make you a woman today." She kissed the former Sororitas as she impaled her in her foot long cock.

Anna moaned into Gloria's mouth as her virginity was shattered. Thanks to the power of Slaanesh, there was no pain, only mind shattering pleasure. She has never felt so full before. Her stomach was bulging with Gloria's cock and she could feel it stretching her for the first time.

They fucked for what felt like hours, Gloria lifting Anna up and dropping her onto her cock, and Anna was lost in the ecstasy of it all. She came multiple times and moaned constantly as she was fucked, and every thrust chipped away at her holy resove. And when Gloria finally came, she flooded the fallen Sororitas with her seed and it shattered Anna's final resistance. "I give my self to Slaanesh!" She yelled as she clung to Gloria and was filled with her lovers cum.

"I love you Gloria," Anna said as she passed out in Gloria's arms. "I love you too, little Anna." Gloria carried her sleeping lover through the ship and to her new home. She smiled as she laid Anna in a large bed and crawled in with her. She held her close as she too fell asleep.


	4. The Sisterhood part 1

Seraphim Superior Minda thrashed in her cell. Her hands were bound behind her back. She slammed into the door of her cell with her shoulder but it didn't budge. She started spewing every curse she knew at the warpspawn that had thrown her in here.

She had woke up, naked, three days before, or what she thought had been three days. Before that, the last she remembered was being attacked by daemonettes. She had killed several cultists and at least 20 daemons herself but more appeared. She had killed the first one into her cell after she woke up. After that they bound her hands.

Again she slammed into the door and she heard the lock groan. "That's good. At least three more." She though it quickly and prepared for another charge. She slammed into the door again and it moved a fraction of an inch. Minda rushed the door again, only to fall on her face when it flew open. She quickly looked up to see three of her Seraphims looking at her confusingly. "Help me up already. And get my hands free," she ordered them and quickly was on her feet and rubbed the spots where her wrists were sore. "How did you escape?" she asked as she looked above their naked bodies. "We overpowered a guard when they opened out cell," Mira said, a tall woman with jet black hair. Mira looked at the other two, Valla and Milly. "We can't stay here. Let's look for any others and escape," Minda said with a stern voice. The group moved as silently as they could down the corridor. They saw no signs of any other Sisters and heard nothing.

After an hour of sneaking, they came to a large chamber. In the center was a raised section of floor that looked like a stage. They slowly made their way around the edge of the room, when a sultry voice echoed through the chamber. "That's enough pretending girls. Show your Sister your true forms." Minda quickly turned back and was shocked to see, where her Sisters had been, three daemons were eyeing her hungrily. "By the Emperor, what have you done?"

The fallen Sisters dove at their Superior. Minda kicked, what had been Milly, in the ribs and knocked her aside, but she was left open to Valla and Mira, who tackled her and pinned her arms to the ground. They began licking over her flesh, leaving the skin tingling. "Get off me, heretics!" Minda yelled as her fallen Sisters groped and teased her. "Slaanesh has freed us from that oppressive order. He have us given us freedom we never knew we had lost," Valla said before she worked her dark skinned finger into Mindas' tight pussy.

Minda was accustomed to pain, and her mind was ready to block it out, but when Valla pushed into her vagina, Minda was assaulted by a nearly foreign sensation. The pleasure filled her mind and her struggling stopped instantly. When Mira began sucking in her hardening nipple, Minda was helpless. She squirmed from the pleasure and moaned loudly with out thinking. Milly caressed her head as Minda moaned constantly.

Suddenly the pleasure was gone, and Minda felt cold. Her Sisters were still there, but all were smiling at her. "W-why did you stop?" They started to laugh, and Milly leaned down and kissed her cheek. "That was just a taste of what Slaanesh has planned for you. It is so much better than the cold emotionless lives we lived before. We will resume pleasuring you, but only if you give yourself to Slaanesh," Milly said with wicked smile, her pale skin was slightly discolored on her forehead from a small pair of horns were growing up. Her face was beautiful, her skin was perfect, not a single blemish or scar.

She looked down to Mira, who was equally beautiful, and blemish free. Valla was like the others, her dark skin was perfect. She was now between Mindas' legs drooling over the woman's pussy. Where her fallen Sisters were touching her, her neck, stomach, breast and thighs, were simply a cold numb sensation that that caused her to shiver. "I...I don't want to feel like this," she said in a voice that sounded nothing like her aggressive dominant personality. Instead she sounded weak, shy and completely powerless. "Then give in to the pleasure and join us."

Her thoughts seemed to echo in her mind, from the space left by the pleasure. Her years of harsh training had never prepared her to deal with this, she had had Sisters die in her arms and had blocked it out. She watched men burned alive by her very hand, and never thought twice. But this. This was like nothing she ever felt before. With out her Sisters touch, she felt... Alone. "I don't want to be alone again," she said, nearly at tears. Memories flooded back and were lost in the spaces of her mind. When Minda opened her eyes, the faces of her Sisters were blurry. "Damn them all. I want nothing more to do with those... monsters. I want to be with my sisters. I am Slaanesh's."

Suddenly, a tall curvy daemonette appeared and spoke with a voice as smooth as silk and sultry. "Lord Slaanesh welcomes you into his fold. And he wishes to give you two gifts. The first, so that you are never alone again." The daemonette knelt at Mindas' head and gently placed her hands on her forehead. In a quick jolt of pleasure, Mindas' mind was filled with voices. The voices of her squad sisters. All of them, Milly, Valla, Mira and the seven others. And she could feel them, the sensations they felt she felt. She gasped, as the emotions, thoughts and sensations of ten women flooded her mind.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the daemonette traced her fingers above her now drooling pussy. "Slaanesh's second gift," the pink skinned daemon leaned forward and kissed Mindas' mound and the sensation of growth exploded up wards and kinda could feel the warm, wet mouth sucking in her new cock as it formed. When the daemon removed her mouth from the new tower of flesh, it was just over 16 inches long and throbbed with need. "This marks you as a leader among Slaanesh's new army. Now, I have business to attend to. Have fun ladies."


	5. The Sisterhood part 2

After the daemonette left, Minda was led through the ship to the rest of her squad sisters. They were all beautiful, every one had perfect skin and something that marked them as one of Slaaneshs'. Whether it were horns growing from their heads, to tails sprouting from their backs. When they saw Minda, they all piled on her and showered her with affection and love.

It was nearly as soon as Minda walked in that the squad fell into a hot, sweaty, orgy with Minda at its center. She was in her back, with Milly bouncing on her new cock while two others were between her legs, sucking on her balls. Her nipples were being sucked on by two more Sisters while one sat in her face, getting worked by Mindas' tongue. Valla, Mira and the rest of the squad sucked, licked, and kissed all over Minda.

She was awash in sensations. Not only was she feeling her own, but also those of her Sisters. Her mind was almost overwhelmed from all of it, and all the while, she could feel the sensation from her new column of flesh, throbbing inside her Sister. The sensation was too new and she felt it shudder as she came for the first time, and filled Milly with her cum. "It's so good. I'm going to fuck each of you," is what she screamed in her mind, but all that was heard was her loud moan into Sister's pussy.

Minda quickly finished her first male climax and focused on her Sister on her face. The woman came quickly and covered her face in cum. She pushed the woman off of her and stood. Her cock was rock hard still, and glistened with Milly's juices. She smiled widely, showing off her new fangs, and started to jerk off her cock. The squad were all at her feet, begging for her cum.

As she jerked her cock, a new sensation started to grow in her shoulders. It was pleasant at first, but as she grew closer to her climax, it became euphoric. Soon she was panting and moaning as much as the woman at her feet. Minda could feel something growing out of her shoulders, like a second pair of arms. When she finally came, her shoulders popped loudly and her large wings spread for the first time. As her cum showered her Sisters, her wings flapped quickly and exhausted her. She fell into the large pallet was the floor, and panted as the others curled up next to her.

Her wings wrapped around the squad as best they could and she smiled. "Sleep well Sisters," she said softly as she fell asleep with them.


	6. The Canoness Falls

After she left Minda and her squad, Ilinabeth, Harold of Slaanesh, walked to the cell of her favorite prisoner. She smiled as a daemonette opened the door for her, and she stepped in. "Hello Ina. How are you feeling?" Ilina said with a sultry voice. The Canoness growled into the large gag in her mouth as she glared at the daemon. Ilina stepped up to the bound Sororitas, and ran her hand over the woman's bare leg.

For being in her mid fifties, Ina was still in her prime. Her body was solid muscle, toned and fit, and her skin was bronzed and marked by scars. Even with out her armor and weapons she was an imposing figure, but in her current position, she was far less intimidating. She was strapped to an examine table, with her legs spread wide and secured to the stirrups. Her arms were held to her side by leather bands pulled tight across her stomach and just below her B cup tits. Ina looked at the daemon with a look of pure venom, and struggled as Ilina ran her hand along her bound leg.

"My sweet, Ina. It has been three days. Most all of your Sisters have fallen, and those that haven't are very close to turning. Why not give in and embrace the pleasure? Slaanesh will reward you greatly, and give you even more than you could ever hope for before." Ina pulled at the straps holding her legs as Ilina's hand slowly moved down her leg, to her shaved pussy. She had already killed one daemonette that had gotten a little too adventurous. She had managed to crack the creatures skull with her legs and had broken another's jaw before they restrained her.

Ilina smiled evilly as she watched the Canoness squirm and struggle. Her fingers brushed over the bound woman's folds, and she nearly laughed when Ina gasped through her gag. Ilina slowly teased her captive and worked a finger inside her. Ina clenched her muscles as hard as she could but to no use. Soon, Ilina had three fingers inside the struggling Sororitas, and smiled as the woman struggled not to moan. "Don't fight it. Give in to the pleasure. Free yourself from the oppressive, cold false god you follow. Give yourself to the warm, welcoming embrace of Slaanesh. Your Sisters have all nearly joined us. They are all happy beyond imagining. In fact, here is a little taste."

Suddenly Ina's mind was assaulted by feelings foreign to her. Sensations of hot, sweaty contact flooded her mind along with images of Sisters. She recognized them all. Valla, the dark skinned Seraphim was one of the most ferocious warriors she had ever seen, and she was moaning on her back as she was being fucked. "Yes! Minda, fuck me harder!" That caught Ina off guard. 'It couldn't be her.' The image shifted and looked into a mirror on the wall and there was Minda, looking back at her.

Suddenly the heated, frantic fucking was replaced by slow, sensual love making. Ina was in her back, with her legs spread and her hands on someone's head. The sensation coming from her pussy were astounding. A soft moan escaped her mouth and she closed her eyes. She felt the other person kissing up her stomach and then her breasts and finally her face. When she opened her eyes, there was Sister Gloria looking lovingly into her eyes. 'I never knew her eyes were so beautiful,' Ina thought. "Mmm. My sweet beautiful little Anna. I think you're ready," Sister Gloria said and Ina felt something probing her still drooling pussy. "Yes. I want to have your child." Before Ina could think, she felt Gloria push her cock into her tight, young, pussy. Another moan escaped her mouth as she was filled.

And she was back in her own body. Her mouth was now empty and she was panting heavily. "Mmm. You must have had quite the experience. You came three times," Ilina said from behind her. She felt so cold now, empty almost. Ina felt her lips move and that she said something, but was to quiet for her to hear. "What was that Canoness? I didn't hear you." "Please, touch me." Ina was shocked at her own words. 'No. You are a Daughter of the...' Her thought trailed off as the daemon grabbed her breasts from behind and softly massaged them. "Since you asked so nicely. Mmm, for having suck small tits, they feel amazing."

Ina simply moaned as her tits were squeezed and played with. She felt one of the warm hands slide down her stomach and back to her now dripping pussy. Her breath caught when three fingers entered her. "Hmm. I think you're ready," Ilina said as she moved around to stand between Ina's legs. When Ina opened her eyes and looked, she wasn't surprised to see the daemon naked, only slightly more surprised to see her with a massive horse cock, and most surprised when she heard herself moan at the sight if it.

She wanted it, needed it inside her. Her mouth was open and she was starring at the massive cock. She felt her mouth start to water and began to pull at the restraints again. "My my. You must really want me to wreak you. All you have to do is denounce your false god, and embrace Slaanesh. And I'll fuck you as hard, and long, as you want. Just say five little words. Repeat after me. I," Ilina started with a wide smile and rubbed her cock over Ina's wanting pussy. "I." Ina found nearly impossible to think abouth anything other than that massive cock, and the words just slipped from her mouth. "Give myself." Ilina was pushing against the tight pussy, teasing it open. "Give myself." "To Slaanesh."

Ina had been raised by the Sororitas, had grown in the faith and taught to keep it. She denied herself so much to become what she had. A life of cold denial and harsh living. She had long ago stopped counting all those she had killed or lost. Hundreds, thousands even, for a throne and a corrupted church. She never did care much for the church. The reason she fought was for her Sisters. And here they were. Revealing in pleasure and passion. 'The church be damned.' "I give myself to Lord Slaanesh," she said with a faint hint of joy.

"Good. Let me welcome you into the family, Sister Ina." Ilina rammed her giant cock deep I to Ina's toned body and filled her completely. Her stomach bulged from the cock and she moaned long and loud. Suddenly, she felt thirty years younger. All the small pains that came with age vanished and she easily tore the straps holding her to the table. She wrapped her arms and legs around Ilina and started bouncing on her cock as hard as she could.

Ilina fucked the Canonesss with all her daemonic strength and smiled all the while. Ina was in pure bliss, she came nearly instantly and was already nestling a second. They lasted for nearly an hour, and hour of constantly fucking like animals. Ilina leaned against a wall, with Ina still on her cock, and slowly caught her breath. It had been a long time since she had fucked like that. Ina kissed her cheek and hugged her tight. "So what does Slaanesh have planned for me?" Ilina smiled and kissed her new lover back. "He has big plans for you and for all of his new daughters."


End file.
